Seven Reasons to Love You
by Lol8666
Summary: It was semester break and everyone was excited to go home and see their families, however Jaune Arc was more then worried about heading home. Based on the idea that Jaune's seven sisters were based off The seven deadly sins.
1. Chapter 1- Pride

**Seven Reasons to Love You**

 **By DepressingSandals( me :D )**

 **Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Based on the idea of Jaune's sisters being based off the seven deadly sins, this will be a seven parter (hah, get it?) and will feature Arkos as the main ship. Thanks for reading!**

Jaune arc had a problem

A serious problem, and no amount of coaxing from Pyrrha was going to make him admit it either. A problem that only he in the entire student body at Beacon had to deal with; semester break.

Now normally he would be jumping for joy over the idea of a couple of weeks or so away from school, but not this time. Oh no, this time would be a lot worse then just dealing with seven sisters for a couple of weeks and there was only one reason for it. The thought of facing his angry family.

He dreamed of attending Beacon since he was small, to graduate and become a hero, to be like his father, but now that dream was shattering, how could a great hero not be able face his family?

When he had managed to forge his way into Beacon and passed the exam with the help of others, he had sent a letter to his family explaining that he was fine and he didn't want them looking for him, along with the address to send their letters to him.

Their first letter had felt like a slap to his face.

It was filled with what seemed like hundreds of pages, some were threats from his father, telling Jaune to come home straight away, others were no doubt from his mother, pleading with him to return home and trying to guilt trip Jaune by saying she didn't raise him to just have him run away, three out of his seven sisters said they would shoot him if they ever saw him again and the other four said they missed him but no longer considered him a brother.

After that he didn't read any of their other letters and assured himself that ever seeing his family again was probably a definite no. He also was sure his family didn't appreciate being ignored, but still they kept on sending more letters and more got added to the already massive pile in his dorm, Nora was one hundred percent certain of herself that they were all fan mail. Probably more akin to hate mail, not that she needed to know.

But now he had to figure out what he could do, staying at some hotel was a definite no, along side just waiting it out on the streets hoping no one he knew saw him living the hobo life during semester break. He didn't have any other relatives he knew of and he had considered asking Pyrrha if he could stay with her but he didn't want to intrude or have her ask him more questions. So now he was at a cross road, his only choices were hiding at Beacon and avoiding staff members or actually returning home.

In hindsight, he was fucked.

As the bell ran, signalling that class was over for the day, he hesitantly followed his team mates out the door.

"Jaune, are you okay?" He heard Pyrrha speak and inwardly groaned as she slowed down to walk next to him, "You seemed distant in class, more so then usual"

He didn't hate Pyrrha, it was impossible to hate Pyrrha, she was his best friend and the only reason why he was still here at Beacon, he just wish she didn't have to be so damn inquisitive.

"Yes Pyrrha, I'm fine" He repeated for the billionth time this month, he kept his eyes straight forward, not daring to take a glance at the world renowned fighter, he needed confidence and most certainly did not need to crack under pressure and tell her everything, she already knew one of his secrets, she did not need another.

He could feel her frown stinging in the back of his mind and from the corner of his eyes he saw her nod her head sadly, he ran a hand through his hair and stopped walking, causing her to stop as well. They were all alone in the hall and silence filled the empty space.

She didn't raise an eyebrow at him or even asked why he had stopped, she just simply stared at him with those big green eyes, he searched in them and did not find anger or sadness, but something worse.

Disappointment.

"I promise you, I am fine" He said in a calm voice, trying not to break eye contact, he tried to look past the disappointment but it was impossible. He sighed. "I'm just worried about my parents is all"

Not a complete lie, but close enough to the truth.

Pyrrha's big green orbs wavered and instead of filling with more disappointment like Jaune had expected, they filled up with pity. He had told her after his first secret about his forgery that his parents were mad when he told them that he entered Beacon against their permission, once again, not a complete lie but not the complete truth either.

"Well, we're here to talk if you need someone to talk to" She said simply, she seemed to have accepted his answer. For now. They both began walking back to their dorm and he sighed inwardly.

He needed a plan, and fast.

He had awoken that morning more anxious then the last, the days were eating up and semester break was just around the corner, while everyone else was happy and excited about it, he on the other hand couldn't have been less thrilled.

Team JNPR all went out for breakfast at the cafeteria.

"Twenty Grimm" Nora announced, beaming with pride, "I definitely defeated twenty Grimm." Her smile faded, replaced with a look of doubt. "Maybe it was thirty..."

"Five" Ren simply replied, sighing as his friend continued on, ignoring him. He Finished eating before everyone else, a habit one must have to be friends with Nora, lest she stole your food. He looked at his team leader, whom was growing more weary with each passing day.

"We don't doubt that you defeated lots of Grimm by yourself, Nora" Pyrrha offered, she was more concerned with Jaune and wondered if Nora even noticed his withdrawal from most conversations.

"Forty Grimm!" Nora slammed her fists on the table loudly, and every student turned to look at her, more worried then curious. "I'm sure of it, I faced Forty Grimm in battle all by myself" She sat back down.

Ren snorted and shook his head, unimpressed by his imaginative friend, it was days like this that he wished she was more aware of the people around her, especially her own team leader. Said team leader stood up suddenly and began walking to the exit door.

"Jaune, wait!" Pyrrha called out, worried about him, she stood up and followed him.


	2. Chapter 2- Wrath

**Wow, over 50 Followers... Um...**

 **Ok, what?**

 **Now I feel bad because this story wasn't going anywhere good, and I don't want to disappoint anyone but everything after chapter 1 is going to be horse shite. Sorry but, it's true, between life, writing my own things and school, I uh, realised I didn't mind not continuing this mess I call a story. But people like it so, eh, unfinished and unedited chapters galore! thanks for reading!**

 **Exposition/Spoilers(?)**

:

 **Fia -Fornication/lust -**

 **Willow- Wrath -**

 **Henriette- Hubris/ Pride -**

 **Jaune**

 **Gina-Gluttony -**

 **Gwen-Greed-**

 **Samantha- sloth-**

 **Esther- Envy-**

 **seven reasons to love you**

If thinking about life changing decisions on a time limit wasn't enough of a problem for Jaune, having his friends breathing down his neck definitely was.

He appreciated their concern, he really did, but he needed time to think about what he was going to do, and their constant questions were not helping with that at all. But their never ending nagging was starting to get to him and He was starting to question himself. Was he really alright?

Jaune wasn't the most strongest student at Beacon, that much was certain, but through his training with Pyrrha he was becoming much stronger, physically and mentally. Why hurt his good process now by admitting something only someone who was weak would worry about. He knew he was being stubborn, but it was necessary, that much he was sure of.

He also didn't want to come off as an over reactor to his friends, maybe they would think he was just over thinking things, making things more complicated then what they really were. Whatever they thought of him, it didn't matter, he was on his own for this problem.

Jaune wondered what his sisters would do to deal with a situation like this, his thoughts wandered to his three older sisters. His oldest, Fia, was the kind of child most parents wouldn't be too proud to have, luckily for her, their parents appreciated strong children, and that she was. Whatever she did in her free time, which involved less then innocent things, was her business, and frankly her parents didn't care. She was always welcome in their home, even if she did run away, as she had become such an amazing huntress that nothing else mattered.

His next sister, Willow, was truly something to fear, and he had no doubt that she would actually shoot him on sight like she had said in the first letter. Even her own parents were afraid of her, for her wrath was something else entirely. When Jaune was younger he had always stayed out of her way and made sure not to get her mad. He would not hesitate to believe his parents happiness if she did decide to run away.

The next was Henriette, a prideful boaster who was no better then Jaune in terms of combat, yet she walked with the Arc name with so much pride that her parents forgave her weakness, though he did not believe that if she ran away their parents would welcome her back with open arms, she'd probably get the same threats that he did. Not that she would ever run away, to hurt her family name would cause her pride to bolster.

Thinking of his sisters made him slightly homesick, whether that was a good or bad thing, he had yet to see. But through all his thinking and warding off constant questions from his friends, he had lost track of time and just like that there was only one day left of school.

He was in his dorm room with his team and the entirety of team RWBY, all of them talking excitedly about what they were going to do over semester break, while he sat glumly in the circle with them, scolding himself for letting time fly by so fast without making a decision.

'Think. Think, Jaune' He racked his brain for answers, clutching his head in a desperate attempt to help him think, not noticing his friends stopping their conversations to stare at him. 'Go back home or hide out at Beacon? Chooooose...' When his brain came up with no answers, he turned his attention back to his friends, heat rising on his face when he realised they were watching him.

"Jaune" Pyrrha spoke softly, he turned his attention to her and gulped at her frown, 'more questions' he thought bitterly to himself. "Ruby asked you a question"

Yup, how could he have possibly guessed that? Oh wait, easily. He turned his attention to Ruby, her silver eyes watching him with a hint of sadness mixed with pity. Pity. All of their eyes held pity for him, and he started to feel like he was being looked down on. Except for Nora.

"Yeah, and I answered it for him!" She said in a matter-of-fact tone, clearly not reading the mood as usual, Ren sighed and slapped a hand on the gingers mouth to stop her from saying anything else. "Mmf Mmf Hey Mmf!"

"Um, right. What was the question again?" Jaune flashed an award winning smile to try and lighten the mood, it didn't work.

"I was asking about all the letters on your desk" Ruby repeated, nodding her head in direction of said desk. No doubt talking about the ones from his family, in all the months he had spent with his team not one of them had questioned the letters or even tried to sneak a peak, perhaps they believed it was fan mail like Nora did, or more likely they respected his privacy and didn't ask him about it.

Respected his privacy. Didn't ask questions. When had that view his friends shared change? Thinking about it, he didn't HAVE to tell them about the letters.

"It's fan mail" He blatantly lied with a face so straight even Pyrrha almost believed it.

"That's what I said!" Nora proclaimed, standing up and breaking free from her childhood friends' grasp. She had a 'told you so' grin on her face, before sticking her tongue out at Ren.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said, her voice gentle and soothing, he turned to look her in the eyes and for a few seconds her voice and her deep green eyes made him forget about all his worries. When he had awoke from the short yet relaxing trance, he gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe how easy it was for her to get answers from him just by looking at him, he cursed silently to himself.

"They're from... My family" His voice was hoarse, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. Nora's face went just as solemn as everyone else's, surprising Ren immensely. After a few minutes of silence, Ruby spoke up.

"Oh, well your family must love you very much to send you so many letters" She offered, clearing her throat after her initial surprise of him actually admitting who the letters were from, she honestly expected him to continue to lie or, best case scenario, joke around like he used to. Not tell the truth.

"I haven't read a single one" He said in a low voice, as if ashamed.

"Oh..." She said again.

"Well, why not" Weiss chipped in, she wasn't particularly close with Jaune but she had to admit that he was a good friend and even she noticed his lack of enthusiasm as of late. "It's hardly fair to ignore your family, especially if they've sent you so much praise"

"They're all death threats, mostly" He said bitterly, focusing his eyes out the window to keep himself from breaking down. He already has, really, at least mentally broken down, he didn't have to physically break down by crying as well.

"Why would your family send you death threats?" Blake asked tonelessly, it was often hard to read the cat Faunus, but right now it seemed she did show some empathy for the human boy, if only a little.

"I kind of...well, I ran away and applied for Beacon" He paused, shooting a worried glance at Pyrrha, her being the only one to know that he never did 'apply' the same way everyone else did. "They weren't too happy about that"

"Yeah, we can see that" Yang said flatly, turning her attention to his desk and then back to him again.

"So now you're worried about semester break because you have no where to go" Ren said as if it were that obvious, or as if he had known the whole time. Pyrrha turned to Ren with a look of realisation plaguing her face. She looked back at Jaune.

"Jaune! You should have told us!" She exclaimed, Nora nodding her head alongside Pyrrha.

"Wow Ren, really hit the nail on the head there. Ouch" He scratched the back of his head nervously. Turning his attention away from his team mates and back out the window, contemplating if he should jump out of it and end it there. "But it doesn't matter because I've made my decision anyhow"

He gulped, had he? If he said he was just going to hide out at Beacon, they might rat him out to the headmaster, so that only left one option to choose from. Heading home. At least he would appear strong to them, facing the death threats and such, but at what cost? His life? Never being able to return to Beacon again? He stood up.

"I'm going home, there's no way around it" He said bravely, though his knees were shaking at the thought. But a sense of relief flowed over him like a waterfall, finally he had made a decision and his friends smiles plastered on their faces were worth it. Yes, should he die at the hands of his wicked parents, at least he'll know his friends weren't as worried about him as they were before.

Pyrrha stood up as well, and leaned in for a hug. He accepted and hugged her back tightly. "Welcome back" She whispered. He shook his head, "No more becoming 'quiet Jaune', you hear me?'

"I promise" he softly sighed into the crook of her neck. "Cross my heart and hope to die..."

ooOoo

There it stood, a large wooden house standing amongst trees, it was nicely designed but clearly age had wore it down, as it had been with the Arc family for a very long time, but still it stood brilliantly. This was his home, by itself deep in the woods, where no one could hear him scream if he were to. He couldn't believe he was here but, he was, and there was no going back. He recalled Pyrrha's words.

"Just keep your chin up and be brave, by the way you described them, they'll respond positively to you if you do that"

Chin up, back straight, he walked up to the front door of his home, with a nervous smile that rested on his face. Blue eyes twitching, knowing this will be the death of him, he put his hand up to knock.


End file.
